Thanks to Nora
by krtlvr
Summary: Wilson punishes House for the whole situation with Nora. Warnings: contains spanking, M/M slash, and is my first ever story. please review


"Wilson?" House questioned as he entered the loft. "Are you here?"

Wilson had left the hospital earlier that day in a mood as House had told him about his plans for Nora. House was very concerned for the welfare of his being when Wilson got a hold of him.

Back when Vogler first came to the hospital and nearly broke up House and Wilson's friendship, House and Wilson had come to an agreement of sorts about how their relationship would need to change to allow the two to get along better. The new arrangement had led to many a night when House suffered at Wilsons hand as they worked out their problems.

"Wilson, I'm sorry about the whole Nora thing. Please don't..." he trailed off, not wanting to say anymore. He walked back to Wilson's room and peered in. The sight that met his eyes struck terror in his heart. Wilson was sitting in a chair holding a hairbrush.

"No please Wilson. I won't do it again. I'll go tell Nora the truth right now. Please don't use that on me," House pleaded with Wilson, his pride gone.

"No House. We have had this discussion before about respecting my ability to date women if I want to without you interfering, haven't we?" Wilson questioned, his brown eyes glaring in House's direction as he thought about all the times that House had interfered in his relationships.

"Yeah, we have but I...please Wilson. I didn't mean to this time." House said as he looked down, not wanting to see the disappointment in Wilson's eyes.

"No excuses. You know my expectations for you, don't you?" Wilson began to lecture. House just nodded, afraid that if he started speaking he would just dig the hole deeper for himself.

"And you chose to ignore my expectations. You know better than that and I expect better from you. You should expect better from yourself. You said you wanted to make changes in your life and yet you are falling back in the same old pattern as before. Aren't you?"

"Yes, but…" house began, only to be cut off by Wilson.

"No buts. You know better. And you know what to expect when you do something wrong, don't you?" Wilson interrupted.

"Yes." House whispered, wishing he could go back and not lead Nora into believing he and Wilson were together.

"Then go stand in the corner. You can think about how you should have done things differently," Wilson ordered as he walked to House and grabbed his arm. He led him over to the corner and unbuttoned his pants. Pushing them and his underwear down, Wilson stated "Keep your nose in the corner until I tell you to come out. It's been a while since I have had to do this House and I'm going to make sure you don't find yourself in this position again any time soon."

House nodded, and then pressed his face as far into the corner as he could. The humiliation of standing in the corner, knowing he was about to get his bare butt spanked hard by his best friend, made him want to melt into the wall. The cool draft against his bare bottom made the situation even more pronounced as it took away his ability to go somewhere else in his mind. He'd been standing in the corner for about ten minutes when Wilson called him over.

"Okay House corner time is up for now. Come here," Wilson called from his chair, not wanting to force House to stand on his leg for too long. That wasn't the part of House that was being punished.

House shuffled over, head downcast, pants and underwear at his ankles. He stood in front of Wilson and pleaded one more time, knowing all the while that it was too late. "Please don't Wilson. I know I messed up and I won't do it again."

"Over my lap, House. This is going to happen and we both know it," Wilson said, unrelenting as he grabbed House's wrist and tugged him over to give him a hand.

House let out a little whimper as his stomach hit Wilson's lap. Wilson moved House a bit further down, taking care to support House's leg. He only wanted one part of House to hurt from this punishment and it wasn't his leg. He laid the hairbrush behind him on the bed and placed his hand on House's butt.

"Okay House. You know why you are here. You aren't to interfere in my relationships, are you?" he questioned, smacking his hand onto Houses white bottom. House grunted and shook his head, a pink handprint appearing on his butt.

"Verbal answers please." Wilson ordered, knowing that if he allowed House to just shake his head, he would not focus on why he was there. Wilson smacked House's butt again, this time hitting the other cheek. A second mark blossomed onto his butt.

"No I won't do it again," House said shakily, already biting back tears. It wasn't so much the pain for him as it was knowing that he had put Wilson in a position to have to do this and knowing that he had disappointed his best friend. "I'm sorry Wilson."

"I'm sure you are House. But you still need to be punished," Wilson said as he began to lay down swats all over House's butt. He peppered both cheeks with spanks and turned them a bright pink color before straying down to House's thighs and sit spot. House began to squirm from the pain.

"Ow, Wilson please, I've learned my lesson. Please no more." House began to squeal as Wilson laid smack after smack on his sit spot. He smacked him over and over in just that one spot. "No please. Please not there. No more please." House continued to struggle, bucking his hips, trying to squirm away and make the swats land somewhere else, anywhere else. "I can't take anymore there, please Wilson."

Wilson paid no attention to House's pleas, having learned to ignore them on previous occasions. He landed several more swats, all in that same spot before he moved further down, leaving the spot a dark red. He went up and down House's thighs, landing swats all over the spanking area. He took care not to hit too hard on House's bad thigh, but the other side wasn't so lucky. After finishing up there, he returned to House's cheeks and landed a few more swats there before stopping.

"Please no more Wilson. I'm sorry, please," House pleaded still, knowing that Wilson still had that hairbrush. His butt was burning him and he didn't think he could handle the brush on them. He wanted to reach back and rub but knew that would just end with more swats for him.

Wilson grabbed the brush and shook his head while saying, "No House. You have been over my lap for this offence before and the lesson didn't stick with just my hand. We will see if the hairbrush can help you do better in the future."

House started to cry. He'd gotten the hairbrush before for some of the more serious things he had done and knew it was a formidable weapon against his butt. Its back was made of a dark wood and was large enough to cover one of his cheeks with each swat. When brought down on his defenseless bottom it left behind a deep burning in the tissues of his butt that he felt for days after when he sat down.

Wilson lifted the brush up and brought it down on House's bottom. House let out a yelp at the burn it imparted. "Please no. I'm sorry," house began to sob out as Wilson began landing fast and hard strikes all over House's cheeks. House couldn't take it anymore and reached back. Wilson grabbed his wrist and pinned it to his back.

"You know not reach back and try to interfere with your punishment," Wilson lectured as he began bringing the hard brush down on House's sit spot. House started kicking his legs up and down, doing anything he could to make the pain stop, to make Wilson stop, anything so long as the brush was no longer hitting his poor red bottom.

"Are you going to be interfering with my relationships again, House?" Wilson asked landing a smack on House's butt and stopping to hear the reply.

"No I won't. Never again. Sorry please stop." House replied, hoping it was over.

"Good, because you know what will happen if you do, right?" Wilson asked, rubbing the brush against the darker spots on House's butt.

"Ow, yes, please no more no more," House squealed out, trying to push away from the brush.

"Okay then. Get up and stand in the corner again. No rubbing or I'll have to spank you again. Understood?" Wilson said as he pulled House off his lap and led him back to the corner.

House nodded yes, tears running down his face, bottom throbbing with pain. He put his hands on his head to keep temptation away and leaned against the wall. Several minutes later, after he had stopped most of his crying, Wilson called him back over.

The chair had been put away and Wilson was standing by the bed. House walked over and put his head on Wilson's shoulder. Wilson wrapped his arms around House in a hug.

"I'm sorry Wilson. I won't do it again," House said, while wiping away the last of his tears on Wilson's shoulder.

"I know House. You can rub now if you want," Wilson replied, knowing House would want to try to rub as much of the sting out as he could. House reached behind him and rubbed his sore bottom, hissing a little at the pain from just the pressure of his hands.

"Why did you let Nora thing we were together House? You knew I wouldn't like it," Wilson questioned, having wondered this since he first found out.

House blushed a little bit as he thought about why. "I guess I was a little…jealous."

"Of what?" Wilson asked bewildered as to what House could have been jealous of.

"You were going on about how much you liked her and I…didn't want to share you," House admitted, his face a bright red as he turned away from Wilson.

"House, I'm-I'm not yours. I mean, not like that, Well, I don't, I mean, unless you…" Wilson stammered out, not knowing what to say. He didn't want to make a fool out of himself if House didn't mean it the way Wilson thought.

"Wilson, I- I like you. As in like you like you. And seeing you with Nora was…hard for me," House admitted, embarrassed now, realizing that he had just told th person who had been abusing his poor bottom not ten minutes prior that he maybe kind of loved him a little bit. He reached down and pulled his pants up with a grimace, not wanting to have this conversation with his abused bottom hanging out.

"House, I like you too. I maybe even…love you a little," Wilson confessed, looking over towards House. He grabbed him by the chin and turned his face towards his own. House's eyes caught Wilson's and both of them looked a little scared and a little hopeful. He brought his mouth to House's. Their mouths collided and through their lips they felt a shock go through both their bodies. It felt so right, so much better than any of the ex-wives and girlfriends.

Wilson slowly pulled away. He looked back at House, a little afraid of what he'd see. House was smiling, his eyes shining with happiness in a way they hadn't for years.

"I maybe kind of love you too, Wilson," House stated, pulling his mouth back to Wilson's.


End file.
